


Lovesick

by KaiSkitty



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki had never considered the concept of "marriage" , too bad because Kaname had. Yaoi Kaname x Zero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

Hello all.

Yes, I am still alive though I am suffering from a huge writer's block. I am starting to write again but my pen is rusty considering the long time I have been on hiatus. So I am sorry if this is not an acceptable read. It is just a silly little one-shot.

A/N: It has been a long time since I last wrote in VK fandom. So, I am sorry if this is a bit lame.

Disclaimer: Vampire knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

 

* * *

 

 

**Lovesick**

**"A Kaname/Zero one-shot"**

 

* * *

 

 

"Yuki."

Yuki Kuran gulped nervously as her brother's melodic voice echoed through the room; soft as silk and sharp as a paper edge. Her shoulders were tense as she fiddled with her long hair. Kaname was using THE voice and the petite girl knew that the following conversation was going to be a serious one.

"Please take a seat."

"Is…is there something…wrong?" She asked carefully.

"Tea?"

"No…thank you onii-sama." She nearly stuttered.

"There is something I want to discuss with you. I believe you are old enough to consider the possibility of marriage." Kaname's tone was pleasant.

The girl chocked on her breath and started blinking stupidly. "Marriage?"

'He is just kidding…calm down' She tried to reason with herself, but she knew better. Kaname was not a joking type when it came to such matters, especially when it was about her, being the over-protective brother he was.

"Yes. It's only natural, isn't it?" replied the man in front of her, crossing his long legs gracefully as he took a sip from his steaming tea.

"Natural?" Yuki was an inch from a heart attack.

"Of course. Only when committed, sexual activities are acceptable. I am afraid I am not very open-minded when it comes to such matters." That did it. Yuki slumped against the sofa, shock written all over her face.

"Sexual…activities?" She blushed furiously. This was the most awkward conversation she had with anyone in her entire life.

"Yes, But don't preoccupy your mind with that my precious girl. An innocent angel like you should not think about such things."

 _'YOU were the one who started talking about it!'_ The girl nearly twitched but she didn't dare to speak up her mind.

"As I was saying..."

Yuki took a deep breath and her eyes shone with determination. She had to stop her brother before he said something disastrous. "I appreciate your concern onii-sama, but I am afraid I am not ready for marriage." It took all her courage to whisper that simple sentence.

She felt the weight of Kaname's wine-colored gaze lingering on her and shivered inwardly as her brother growled at her warningly. "As I was saying, marriage is not a simple matter. One's future spouse should be responsible and strong…and of course handsome."

Yuki stared. Responsibility and strength were logical facts but handsomeness…? Not that it was a bad thing per se but Yuki never knew that her brother could be so vain.

"I was thinking…Zero Kiryuu is the best candidate for this. He is responsible, strong and handsome not mention he can cook." If Yuki didn't know better she would have thought that Kaname was daydreaming about the young hunter.

"Onii-sama, Zero is like a brother to me. You can't just marry me off to him because you see him fit! I know he can cook but that has nothing to do with this!" protested Yuki with puffed cheeks, extremely jealous of Zero's ability to cook.

Kaname blinked dazedly. "Marrying you off? Who said that?"

Yuki wanted to hit her head to the wall. "You said that." She murmured sweetly, far too sweetly for her brother's liking.

"I will never marry _you_ off to _him_." Kaname growled through his teeth. This time Yuki could have sworn that the possessiveness was darted towards Zero.

"So?"

Kaname chewed on his well-shaped lips. "I am the one who is going to marry him." He took a deep breath. "I just wanted your opinion considering the long time you have spent with him."

"Huh?"

"We have been dating for more than a year now…and I really am in love with him. I just want to know more about him considering marriage is a serious…."

Yuki was gaping. "You…and Zero are dating? Why didn't you tell me? With all respect it was very low of you to keep me in the dark…both of you." She was going to strangle Zero, then was going to shoot her brother with the Bloody Rose and THEN was going to bury them in an unknown cemetery in a faraway country, dancing above their bones. HOW DARE THEY TO IGNORE HER LIKE THAT!

"Please Yuki…it is not like that! We didn't know if it would work out, so we decided to wait for the right time to tell you." That was a complete lie. He would have never told her if the case was not about marriage, but thankfully his sister bought it.

Yuki was still fuming. She was embarrassed and angry. Embarrassed because she had thought that the talk was about her marriage and angry because of her brothers' betrayal. "So what now onii-sama?" She hissed and Kaname winced. It was never funny when Yuki was in her bad mood.

"May be you can help me with choosing a ring?" Kaname put his teacup on the table calmly. Well, as calmly as he could. It was funny how the roles were reversed. Now Kaname was the nervous one and Yuki the serious one.

"I decline."

Kaname opened his mouth to protest but Yuki was not finished. "However I can help you with sexual activities."

"Huh?!"

Yuki smirked, satisfied with the dumbfounded look on her brother's face. It was not every day that one got the chance to see Kaname Kuran like that.

"Let's start with Zero's fetishes…"

Kaname kept staring at her for a long time, wondering where his little innocent sister had gone.

 

* * *

 

 

"Kuran…let go!"

Zero Kiryuu struggled out of Kaname's arms which only tightened around his waist more. "Why should I?"

"Why should you not?" Zero's silver eyes flamed.

"Because I am bored."

"I am not your plaything."

"Of course not, my sweet doll." The taller man nuzzled in to the hunter's soft hair.

"D...doll?"

"Oh, don't deny it. I know you like pet names…." He couldn't help but coo at Zero's flushed face.

"Shut up."

Kaname chuckled and Zero glared at him. "Yuki told me." He answered the hunter's unasked question.

"Wh…what? You went to seek advice from Yuki?"

"Yes. She is my darling sister after all…"

Zero's glare intensified as Kaname went on. "She told me a lot about your...fetishes." He said smugly.

"You asked Yuki about my fetishes?!"

"What's with the melodrama?" pouted Kaname.

"You're sick."

"Lovesick." The brown-haired man corrected him before putting a soft tender kiss on his lover's knuckles. "And I want to be in your care. Will you take care of me…officially?"He said in a hushed tone and put a beautiful trinket in Zero's hand.

"Marry me?"

Zero stared at him with wide surprised eyes. He was not surprised about the proposal, what he was surprised about was Kaname's ridiculous ability to turn something perverted into something romantic and vice-versa. Kaname tilted his head. "and then you can nurse my poor heart back to health…in a _proper_ way..." He said dreamily. As dreamily as in a wet dream to be exact.

"You are sick." Zero repeated.

"I've never denied that, doll. I am lovesick."

"Call me doll once again and I'll shoot you in your lovesick heart."

Kaname's smug grin died on his lips the moment he opened his mouth to answer thanks to Zero's punch, leaving a diamond mark on his cheek.

"That hurt."

"Then next time don't buy heavy diamond rings which leave marks."

"Next time? Do you mean I can re-marry?" Kaname's tone was devious.

His smirk died on his lips once again when another punch nearly broke his jaw. Rubbing his abused cheek he sighed. _What a jealous husband…_.

Not that he minded.

* * *

 

 

Thank you for reading. Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
